


New Beginnings

by Kalloway



Series: Get Elijah Laid [4]
Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam, Gundam SEED VS Astray
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elijah and Veia and silliness and starting over.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Table 5 - waltz

The longer Elijah looked at the Veia, the harder the words were to get out-- 'You can't just waltz back into my life after-- after--' and he swallowed them entirely when Veia pulled him into a loose hug. 

"It's good to see you."

Elijah squeezed him tight and couldn't hold back his tears. 

They were all in Orb for mobile suit repairs and maintenance. Elijah suspected it was also because Orb was a nice place for a break and after the last year, they all needed a bit of a break. 

"I didn't know you'd be here," Elijah admitted when he finally let go of Veia enough to talk. 

"Erica just mentioned it to me earlier today," Veia replied. This time, he pulled Elijah close. "Apparently it's upgrade season." 

"So you'll be here for a bit?"

"Mmhmm." 

It had been far too long since he'd kissed Veia and it felt far too right to do it again. Veia tangled his hands in Elijah's hair and held on, kissing him again and again until a jeep-load of mechanics drove by and honked at them. 

Well, probably their fault for running into each other just off a runway...

"We should-- somewhere, something," Elijah mumbled. 

"I already have a hotel room," Veia offered quickly before blushing. "Ah, room service, movies I missed... You know, it's sad that Lacus doesn't really sing anymore..." 

Elijah almost said that he could probably talk to a few people and get her to just maybe sing a song or two for Veia, but... Well, maybe later. Once...

He didn't let go of Veia's hand until he absolutely had to. 

~*~

"Do you like the Vent Savior?" Veia asked when they were in the hotel elevator. 

"It's different," Elijah replied. He wasn't sure he 'liked' it, but it was a good machine. "Are Seven and Eleven with you?"

"Not in my room," Veia said with a laugh. "They were both excited to get to see Gai. I mean... as excited as they get, I guess. But Gai... Well, it's been..."

He put a hand on Elijah's shoulder and leaned his chin on it. 

"It's hard and it's weird some days. Really hard, really weird."

The elevator stopped and for a brief moment, Veia let go. Elijah wasn't sure what to say, because yeah, it was hard and weird but he couldn't imagine what it was like for Veia... Especially when he'd reacted completely differently from what Veia had expected and... 

He took Veia's hand and squeezed. 

"Thank you," Veia said softly. "Thank you."

Veia's hotel room was nice enough, and seemed relatively secure. Elijah just... didn't know quite what to do. And, apparently, neither did Veia. They stared at each other for a long moment and finally Veia laughed. 

"Flop on the bed, turn on the television, something..." he insisted. "Just relax, okay?"

"Yeah--" Elijah slid his jacket off and hung it up before tugging off his boots. The bed did look nice and soft. With his luck, it'd be a total rock. 

"Remember how bad our beds were in training?"

"Total rocks," Veia replied from where he was rummaging through papers on the desk. Veia did seem to have unpacked himself... Though maybe this was literally all he owned... "This one isn't bad, I promise."

Elijah smiled as he walked over and flopped. And oh, it was perfect. 

"There are also three channels of cartoons, two of music, and one that's just re-runs of those terrible musicals you liked so much," Veia added. "And news, and everything else."

Elijah closed his eyes, laughing. He'd somehow managed to forget how awful television had been in the PLANTs, at least after the war had started. There had definitely been a lot of terrible musicals and he really had liked them. They were an escape, he guessed. 

"You've settled in..."

"Not really," Veia admitted. The bed creaked just a bit as Veia flopped on it as well and threw an arm over Elijah. "But I'm working on it. Eleven likes Lacus, by the way, but I think Seven likes harder stuff. They're actually pretty different sometimes, which I guess I didn't expect."

Elijah almost wanted to say he could have told Veia that. Even Lady Sahaku's three Socius had distinct personalities, even if they weren't quite as pronounced as Seven, Eleven, or Three. 

"I grabbed the room service menu, by the way."

"In a minute," Elijah replied. He still had his eyes closed. This was too nice to interrupt just yet. 

~*~

"I'd missed this," Elijah admitted later, after they'd eaten, after they'd started on their second terrible musical. "Not the movies, but..."

Veia kissed him again and laughed. He knew, and Elijah knew... 

"Yeah, me too. As much as I could, I mean..."

This time Elijah kissed him and honestly, the movie didn't matter and hadn't. This was something that Elijah could never have dreamed of ever getting and one thing the years had taught him was that he shouldn't hold back. 

"I missed you," Elijah whispered against Veia's throat before kissing it. "I thought about you, talked to you..."

"I know," Veia replied. His hands tangled in Elijah's hair. "They told me... I know."

There was little need to rush and each item of clothing they pulled from the other seemed almost like too much, too fast. If they finished too quickly, everything would somehow end and they'd be parted again...

"So many new scars," Veia murmured as he pulled away Elijah's shirt. And Veia didn't reach to keep his earbuds any closer than the nightstand. Elijah didn't dare ask if they were just comfort. He didn't need to know. 

He wasn't fully hard when Veia started sucking on his cock but it didn't take him long to get there, either. 

"Turn," Elijah managed. "Let me--"

With a bit of adjustment and definitely a bit of laughter, they both twisted on the bed until Veia was back sucking on him and Elijah was slowly licking the precome from the tip of Veia's erection. No need to rush, but what Veia was doing to him felt so damned good. 

Still, Elijah worked slowly, licking and kissing and sucking, pulling back and using the hand he wasn't sprawled on to stroke Veia's scrotum. He didn't want this to end, even as he started sucking harder and taking in as much he could of Veia's erection. Veia was having the same effect on him, and they were both moaning and gasping around one another. 

Elijah was fairly sure he came first, by a second, near-howling with Veia's cock half down his throat but then he felt the heat of Veia, felt him shake and shudder...

He couldn't move for a minute, and when he could he pulled back, kissing and licking away the last of Veia's come before scrambling to kiss Veia properly on the mouth. Elijah knew he was crying again, just a bit, and he was surprised that Veia had tears in his eyes, too. 

There were absolutely no words. Elijah had nothing. He kissed Veia again and clung to him until, behind them, the television burst into a truly awful song and then they both started laughing almost hysterically. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Veia didn't change the channel. Elijah settled against him and pulled a blanket over the both of them. 

This was better than Elijah ever could have imagined. It was so good to have Veia back.


End file.
